Diversity reception schemes may be used to improve the quality of wireless communications. While there are various types of diversity reception schemes known, one of them involves the use of multiple antennas. While multiple antennas may be used in various ways, a particular way in which they may be used is in a switching scheme, in which the output of a particular receive antenna may be routed to a particular receiver chain. This type of scheme may be referred to as switched diversity.
In some switched diversity schemes, which antenna output is routed to a receiver chain may be determined based on a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) determined for each antenna. However, SNR determination may be computationally intensive, and SNR approximations may be inaccurate and may thus lead to less than reliable results.
In other switched diversity schemes, a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) may be used for determining which antenna output is routed to a receiver chain. While RSSI determination may be less computationally intensive than SNR determination, switching based on RSSI, only, may also be less than reliable.